


birthday options

by preromantics



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets to pick and choose his own 21st birthday adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday options

Sometimes it’s easy to ignore Lea — really, Chris has practice and evasion techniques and everything. It’s just that Chris’ mental capacity to foresee the Lea-related warning signs he’s mapped out in his head for occasions like this seem to significantly become more useless in relation to the amount of drinks he consumes. 

It’s his birthday and people are buying him post-show drinks and it would be kind of rude to not take at least a sip of every drink the bartender hands him on the house. 

Chris is on his — tenth? maybe? he’s only taking a sip or two of each, though, okay — drink when Lea sidles up to him at the bar.

“You have two options,” she says, loud and sort of directly against his face or ear or something. She holds up two fingers in front of his face, probably in case he didn’t hear, and Chris knows she’s not exactly unintelligent so he doesn’t really understand the emphasis, but he also knows she’s probably at least two times as drunk at he is, so he lets it pass. 

“For what?” he asks, and, hey, he does kind of have to yell against her face, too, because it’s loud in the room. 

“Birthday presents! Both are awesome,” she says, and she slips off her stool and wiggles in front of him, extending a hand. “One is dancing with me and learning invul— invaluable moves for which to woo future people you want to woo. Two is the best make-out of your sadly inexperienced life.”

“It’s not sad,” Chris says, automatically, and then, “wait — with who? The second thing. You? Because, I love you, but no.” 

“With a surprise guest!” Lea says, suddenly grinning too close to his face again, drawing out her vowels.

Which is — well, Chris isn’t sure of the details, but he’s pretty sure that exchange was what led him to the back of the bar/club hybrid thing they were in. He’d passed a good majority of the cast as Lea dragged him by the wrist across the floor, and he got mostly misplaced and flailing thumbs from from the majority of them. Cory, who wasn’t drinking but was swaying in a dangerously non-heterosexual manner with at least four people, gave him some sort of awkward jazz hands, and Chris was pretty sure that was more terrifying than the drunken thumbs up.

He’s not exactly thinking right now though, not since he got shoved (quite literally, wow, he needs to have a talk with Lea at some point,) into the back and into another pair of hands.

He’d barely had time for a, “Hey, Groff, what are you —” before, wow, Jon was sort of backing him up with one hand on Chris’ waist until he hit the nearest wall.

So that’s what was happening, right now, on Chris’ birthday. 

“Hey,” Jon says, surprisingly less loud and less Lea-like (drunk) than Chris is expecting. “Happy birthday.”

Chris sort of nods. It’s been an okay birthday and he’s not exactly —

“So,” Jon says, smiling in a kind of unnerving way, “you have two options.”

“Is that a theme tonight?” Chris asks.

“One,” Jon says, “I can be your Lea-delivered birthday present, which is kind of creepy, but kind of endearing, right? Or I can save you from the dance floor offer and we can just hang out and talk about the exciting spring line-up for the Broadway season.”

It definitely takes Chris’ brain a minute to catch up. The spring season isn’t lining up to be spectacular, but — wasn’t Lea’s first offer something about making out? With a surprise guest? Jon’s hand is kind of low and hot on his waist, too, which is kind of interesting. 

“Uh — well, not to talk down the exciting second option, you know, just the first option sounds —”

“Like something much better? I agree,” Jon says, leaning forward.

Chris doesn’t think for a good few minutes. It’s kind of hard to, because Jon has a really nice mouth that Chris pointedly didn’t notice for a good part of the past year and a half, and he’s currently using it really well, and Chris’ lips feel a little sloppy and uncoordinated but also slick and warm. Jon has nice hands, too, which is something Chris maybe definitely noticed before, but he’s really noticing now, with how they’re pulling up Chris’s shirt to run hot over his skin. 

When Chris can think, a good few minutes later, ducking out the back door to catch a cab, Jon’s hand low on his back — greatest birthday ever, currently — Chris thinks maybe he should ignore his Lea-related warning signs more often.


End file.
